Old Haven College for Wizarding Arts
by Squirreled
Summary: [modern-day] Hermione shocks everyone after the war by enrolling in an American Wizarding university, where college life takes her on a whirlwind journey of self-discovery. How will her friends and family react to the new Hermione Granger, and what happens when memories of the war come back to haunt her? (CC always welcome!)
1. Chapter 1: A Reflective Journey

**This isn't my first HP fanfic on here, but it's my first in several years and under a new penname. I haven't written anything major since graduating high school and I'm always open to critiques and reviews. This story assumes modern times (2013) and will feature a LOT of OCs! Anything that belongs to JK Rowling does not belong to me. Enjoy!**

The bundle of fur in Hermione's lap – otherwise known as Crookshanks- purred contentedly. Cicidas hummed as the New England August sun bathed him and his owner through the window of the Wizarding Taxi, occasionally broken by the shade of several tall trees. Crookshanks' owner, seventeen year old Hermione Granger, stroked his fur occasionally as she anxiously stared out the window, lost in thought as the taxi made its way through the winding Connecticut roads.

Everyone – Harry, Ron, the other Weasleys, her Hogwarts classmates, most of the Order, and even newly appointed Headmistress McGonagall herself – had expected Hermione to go back to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year and take her N.E.W.T. exams. They had been shocked to hear of her next plan, once the dead had been buried, awards had been given (Order of Merlin, First Class to each her, Ron, and Harry, along with several other distinctions and a hefty sum of Galleons), and her parents recovered from Australia and their memories restored.

Dan and Jane Granger had been horrified to learn of their daughter's part in the war; though proud of all she had accomplished, they teetered between grateful and furious towards her decision to modify their memories. When they mentioned the idea of settling in the United States instead of returning back to England – neither they nor their daughter were sure how to explain their disappearance and return to their old clientele – Hermione made the difficult decision to go overseas with them. Magic would serve her parents well when it came to securing visas in a short amount of time, she surmised, and it certainly helped them in obtaining the charming three bedroom colonial in the northern part of the state of Connecticut.

As fragmented as the trust between parents and daughter was, the Grangers wholeheartedly encouraged Hermione to apply to Wizarding Universities in the country – from there, they were willing to settle down in a nearby town to open a new dental practice. She had done her research on the schools and filled out applications between bouts of packing and award dinners and had been accepted by all twelve schools, from the famous Salem Witches' Institute to the Great North Alaskan Center for Higher Wizarding Education. But of course, Hermione Granger would be attending the most prestigious school she had been accepted to.

New Englanders had long been long accustomed to New Haven (and all their other "New" cities), presuming its name had originated from a town their Pilgrim ancestors had inhabited in England. They were surprisingly wrong – Old Haven did indeed exist in the United States, several miles out from the bustling Muggle city, harboring not only a historical magical community but also the Old Haven College for Wizarding Arts. It was the magical equivalent of an Ivy League university, and several Old Haven professors were known to also teach at Yale, given the proximity of the two schools. According to the website, Old Haven managed to host a student enrollment of over twelve thousand witches and wizards from fifty-seven countries and seven continents, one of many facts that enamored Hermione to the College.

Old Haven, Hermione discovered, was not only open to Muggle ideas and technology, but embraced them wholeheartedly – as, perhaps, an American school had to. Their up-to-date, Muggle-friendly website had definitely provided parent-friendly comfort to the Grangers in a world they could hardly be a part of, much less understand. In fact, Hermione realized, computers and smartphones were a crucial part of the college experience, as the American college had found a way to integrate both magic and electricity simultaneously. Perhaps it wasn't just the college; Hermione had observed her cab driver fiddling with the radio and caught snippets of both Wizarding and Muggle music alike. Pictures of the campus had shown her many other Muggle amenities; the sporting complex (decked in navy and gold, the Old Haven colors) hosted not only the campus football team, but also the Quidditch and Quodpot teams as well. Old Haven also required each student to take a number of credits in various Muggle subjects, from American History and Psychology to Physics and Engineering courses. And true to its "typical" American college roots, the campus was filled with towering trees, ivy-covered brick buildings, and grassy quads for students to meet, chat, and study.

All in all, Hermione thought, scratching Crookshanks behind the ears, she believed she made the right choice in going abroad. She knew that as a whole, Americans tended to be a little less involved in foreign affairs. She didn't want to be recognized as a "celebrity" for helping to defeat the Darkest wizard of all time. She didn't want the mixed reactions of awe and pity when people looked at her or learned her name. The more time she spent in Britain at awards dinners and rebuilding efforts, the less she seemed to know who Hermione Granger really was: a seventeen year old who had experienced far more in the past year than many did in a lifetime. This, she could admit to herself, was her real motive for fleeing to the United States: to figure out who she was again without her life hanging in the balance. And if Hermione couldn't do that, at least she could become someone she wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**I finally finished Chapter 2! I'm super excited about it, though I tend to edit once after I post. Feel free to comment and critique and point out anything I may have missed! Again, it's been a few years since I've last dabbled with creative writing, so I'm always open to suggestions!**

**Enjoy!**

So lost in thought Hermione was that she almost didn't hear the taxi driver's comment. "We're about to enter the town just up ahead here, miss," he said, indicating ahead with a gloved hand.

Hermione leaned forward between the driver and passenger seat in front of her to get a better look. They had been winding through forest-lined streets dotted with the occasional house for a good quarter of an hour. The tree trunks up ahead all seemed to be tilted in towards the street. _Wouldn't that affect the electrical wires?_ Hermione mused, puzzled, but she then noticed that the power lines seemed to end as the trees began to tilt in. The taxi began to pass through the angling boughs, which were becoming thicker and closer together until she realized they had passed through the tunnel and onto a main road.

The two-lane road was clogged with taxis and Muggle cars presumably filled with incoming students and their belongings. The streets were surprisingly well kempt and edged with aged cobblestone sidewalks. Cheerful shops and cafes dotted the road; a Starbucks coffee shop was tucked between "Acme Surplus: Magical Pranks, Toys, & Gizmos" and "Magical Magaret's Mugglewear". Owls hooted softly from the lampposts outside a UPS store. As the taxi inched its way along the road, Hermione could also make out several rows of "broomstick parking only" signs in a Target parking lot. Small cottages were peppered between the shops, often set back from the road and adorned with white picket fences. The magic and Muggle worlds truly blended together seamlessly.

The driver turned a corner and Hermione found herself on the picturesque campus at last. "This is the main street that runs through campus," he informed her as she stared out the window. Gold and navy banners, hung along the edges of lamp posts, fluttered in a slight breeze. On one side of the road she could see hints of the brick and ivy buildings, and the other was surrounded by a waist-high ancient stone wall that led to a beautiful stain-glass domed theater.

The taxi pulled into a parking lot that face several dormitories to drop Hermione off. Bundling Crookshanks in his traveling basket, she paid for her ride, the driver looking at her lack of luggage (the traveling basket and an oversized purse) with a bemused raise of an eyebrow before he drove away. This was it, she thought as she watched the taxi pull out of the parking lot. Hermione was on her own.

The door of room 317 Abraham Hall was already ajar by the time Hermione checked in and acquired her room key. A petite girl with dark hair stood among a circle of boxes, bags, and suitcases, flicking her wand to fold and hang clothing in a wardrobe on the left side of the room. Teal nails and toes popped brightly against her tanned skin. She caught Hermione's eye, causing several t-shirts to fall mid-charm. "Hi," she said brightly, extending her hand. "I'm Ashlyn."

"I'm Hermione, it's really nice to meet you," she replied nervously as she shook her new roommate's hand.

Ashlyn's eyes widened slightly, and Hermione felt anxiety bubbling in her stomach. "Oh my gosh, your accent is awesome! England, right?" Ashlyn asked excitedly.

"Oh, er, yes," Hermione replied, relaxing. "Where are you from? I mean obviously the United States, but…"

"California," she replied, turning back to her clothing. Hermione set down her purse – the Undetectable Extension Charm really did work wonders – and began to make her bed as Ashlyn continued, "I was set to go to this school back out towards the Rockies, but getting in here… jeez, I couldn't believe it! At least here I still get the beach. Anyways, what are you going to be majoring in?"

"Well, I'm registered for a double Arithmancy and Transfiguration major, but I'd love to get some more Potions work in," Hermione admitted. "I've been thinking about a Muggle mathematics minor as well. What about you?"

"Herbology. My mom really got me into gardening when I was young. My friends were nice enough to give me some useful going away presents, too!" Ashlyn indicated to a stack of pretty flowerpots on the side of her desk. "Arithmancy though, that's pretty tough here."

Hermione smiled at that. "I'm sure I'll manage." She wasn't sure what to say next until an angry yowl broke the silence. "Damn, I forgot how much he hates that thing. Er, this is Crookshanks," she said, unlatching the traveling basket. To her surprise, the cat puttered over to Ashlyn and rubbed against her leg, purring loudly. "Normally he's not this friendly…"

Ashlyn laughed. "I guess this is a good sign," she said, and Hermione felt relieved.

The girls continued to unpack in silence for a bit, broken by Ashlyn pulling out a small set of speakers and putting on a Muggle pop station. The girls snuck glances at each other as they unpacked in hopes of learning more about the other. Hermione was slightly reminded of Parvati and Lavender; the size of Ashlyn's wardrobe easily rivaled theirs, and an array of beauty products and jewelry began to cover her small bureau. But she seemed nice enough to Hermione, and the stack of thick books she shelved in alphabetical order made her positive that Ashlyn would be an okay roommate.

Hermione caught glimpses of other students throughout the afternoon, but didn't have the chance to really get to know people until she went to the pre-dinner meeting on her floor. Her resident assistant was a tall, skinny wizard with shaggy dark hair reminiscent of Sirius. After briefing the group about rules and a weekend schedule, he had the group introduce themselves. Only a few students stuck out to Hermione; an uncomfortable looking guy with a mop of dirty blond hair, a peppy redhead that reminded her of Ginny, and a tall, willowy blond who didn't seem to smile or laugh once throughout the meeting.

Ashlyn and Hermione went to the dining hall – a cozy hall paneled like a log cabin - to grab dinner after the meeting. She almost felt as though she was at Hogwarts again, with vats of ribs, potatoes, chicken, and vegetables to choose from. American favorites were featured as well: fries, burgers, and pizzas. Instead of pumpkin juice, Hermione noted, apple cider seemed to be the prevalent drink at Old Haven. The two roommates sat together and were quickly joined by two other girls Hermione recognized from their floor meeting. The redheaded girl, whose name turned out to be Brianne, joined them with her roommate, Tarin, whose long black curls rivaled Hermione's.

The girls broke into conversation as they ate, awkwardly beginning to get to know one another. Hermione quickly learned some huge differences in elementary magical education between the two countries; although both sat for seven years of study, American children and teens attended day schools similar to their Muggle counterparts. Although there were a few smaller boarding schools, only one in their group – Tarin - had attended one besides Hermione.

"My mom's a Muggle doctor," Tarin informed them, tossing her hair over her shoulder to keep it out of her meal. "She grew up in India, but came here a few years before she met my dad and had me. Dunno what happened to him. I grew up with her the Muggle way, so it was a huge shock when I learned I was a witch. It explained a lot, though," she said with a wry smile.

The other girls laughed. "What about you, Brianne?" asked Ashlyn, cutting a piece of her steak.

"I grew up with my parents and grandmother in Boston," she told them, a distinct accent in her cheery voice. "Gram came here from Ireland in the seventies. Oh, I have two younger sisters," she added. "Maura's the next oldest and she's only just started school. Thank God… it seemed like every day she was levitating my magazines into her room thinking I wouldn't catch her."

The girls turned to Hermione expectantly. "What about you, Miss English?" Brianne asked. "I know you guys got the Quidditch World Cup a few years back when Ireland won. How different is it there?"

"I saw it!" Hermione told her excitedly. "Honestly I've never been into Quidditch, even though my best friends were both on their House teams. But that game was incredible!"

"House teams?" Tarin asked, her eyebrows knit together.

"Hogwarts has four Houses, and you're sorted into one as a first year," Hermione explained. "There's this Sorting Hat, and it looks at your personality and puts you in which house fits you the best. Each house had its own Quidditch team, and my best friends were on ours… one was captain our sixth year."

"Personally," Ashlyn interjected, "I thought Bulgaria was looking decent that year. Plus, they have that Viktor Krum…"

"He's only one good player!" Brianne retorted defensively. "I mean, sure, he's incredibly hot…" Hermione choked slightly on her beans, trying not to turn scarlet at the mention of her ex-fling. Ashlyn looked at her with a mixture of concern and confusion.

After dinner, Tarin suggested going for a walk around campus, to which the rest of the group readily agreed. They went back to their rooms to grab light jackets, and so Hermione could feed Crookshanks. As she was grabbing her key from her purse, Hermione saw the bored-looking blond from earlier leaving her room, two doors down from Hermione and Ashlyn's. She had curled her hair and wore a short sundress and strappy sandals. She glared at Ashlyn and Hermione as she teetered by.

Raising an eyebrow, Ashlyn looked at Hermione. "What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"Beats me," Ashlyn shrugged, turning to go meet Tarin and Brianne.

The four crossed the street to the main side of campus and settled on a grassy quad. Brianne conjured a jar of golden flames that emitted the occasional spark. Hermione summoned a large blanket from her bag; the other three were impressed with her Undetectable Extension Charm. "It would work wonders on my makeup bag!" Ashlyn enthused, a hint of glitter visible on her eyelids in the firelight.

Several owls hooted from the branches of nearby trees, and someone set off a series of green and gold fireworks in the distance. Ashlyn pulled out a bottle of nail polish and began to paint Tarin's toes a bright shade of coral. The conversation turned to academics; Brianne was studying Charms and minoring in Muggle psychology, while Tarin was doing a double degree in Arithmancy and Divination (the latter of which shocked Hermione). Tarin and Hermione quickly got into a long-winded discussion about their respective Arithmancy teachers, almost forgetting Ashlyn and Brianne chatting amicably next to them.

"I'm definitely going through, but I haven't heard a lot about the houses here," Brianne said, charming a hair clip to dance around the jar of flames. "My mom was a Gamma when she went to Salem, though, so I'm guessing she'll expect me to go there."

Tarin and Hermione both turned to Brianne. "A Gamma?" Tarin asked, sounding just as confused as Hermione felt.

"Gamma Xi!" Brianne exclaimed. "You know, the sorority?"

Hermione had only seen vague references to American Greek life: rowdy Muggle fraternity men with Greek letters on their shirts chugging liquor from plastic red cups on the occasional Muggle movie over the holidays. Although she knew sororities existed, she knew next to nothing about their purpose. If the movies were anything like reality, she wasn't sure this was something for her, and told Brianne so.

"I don't think it's _really_ like that," Brianne countered, making the hair clip crawl up Tarin's leg. "My mom is way too straight-laced, I can't see her ever playing drinking games or waking up at a random house or even being hungover. She'd never let me through if those stereotypes were all that true."

"I didn't think Greek life existed in the magical world," Tarin admitted. "My mom went to school in India, anyways, so I don't really know anything more about it than Hermione does."

"I planned on going through recruitment," Ashlyn told them. "My friend went through at Southern Union last year and joined a house there. Plus, we have the second biggest Greek system next to them. I guess it's not everything anyone assumes it to be."

Brianne yawned. "You guys should definitely at least go through rush with us," she told Tarin and Hermione. "I can explain it to you more sometime tomorrow. We should probably get back though. Schedules tomorrow, remember?"

Back in their room, Ashlyn rapped a small thermometer on the side of their wall with her wand; snow started to fall from the ceiling and cover their belongings until she quickly hit it again so the room was pleasantly chilly. "I think you should go through rush with us," she said to Hermione as she Vanished the snow off her bed with a wave of her wand. "It's a great way to at least meet people, with you being from England and all, you know?"

Smiling at her roommate, Hermione replied, "I'll think about it, at least." With a wave of her wand, the rest of the snow disappeared. Ashlyn smiled gratefully.

"I've never been great with charms like that," she said. "I could always help you with rush, and you could help me with charms," she added, looking at Hermione with puppy dog eyes as she crawled beneath her duvet.

"I'll help you either way," Hermione assured her roommate. "Just… explain it to me tomorrow and I'll think about it from there." Satisfied, Ashlyn burrowed beneath her covers.

Hermione opened her well-worn copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ after turning on the small lamp beside her bed. For the first time in her life, she couldn't concentrate on the words. She felt an odd mixture of excitement, nervousness, relief, and sadness. Her first day there, and no one had recognized her or said anything about the War. She got along with her roommate and maybe even made two new friends – it was a stark contrast to her first day at Hogwarts. She never had girlfriends, not through any misogynistic attitude of her own, but just because she had Ron and Harry. Even though her floormates were nice enough, she still missed her two favorite men and resolved to write them after the long day ahead of her.

Snapping the book shut with a sigh, Hermione put it down and quietly slid open the drawer of her bedside table. A bottle of Dreamless Sleep potion and a small cup sat among the odds and ends tucked away there. She swallowed carefully measured gulp; enough to stop her from waking up screaming and to guarantee at least five hours of rest. No, she thought pointedly, nodding off. Even if she and Ashlyn became close through the year, she would still keep that potion as her little secret.

**Chapter done! Which of her new friends do you think Hermione will be closest to? Will she and Tarin go through sorority rush with Ashlyn and Brianne, or are the stereotypes true? And what will tomorrow hold?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I really struggled with this chapter a bit so if you have any critiques, let me know! Thanks to all of you who have read/followed/favorited this story as well! :)**

The sky was streaked with pink and gold by the time Hermione flopped down on her bed the next day. She dropped the bag of newly-purchased textbooks to the side with a loud _thump, _causing Ashlyn to look over from her desk. "How have you just gotten back?" she exclaimed. "I was finished at three!"

Hermione glanced at the digital clock on her desk – 8:17 PM – and grinned sheepishly. "I got distracted in the bookstore," she admitted, thinking of the extra Potions books she decided to pick up along with her required texts.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes. "Did they have any good shirts or hoodies?" she asked, turning back to the screen of her laptop.

"I didn't get the chance," Hermione replied idly as she went to grab paper and a pen. Ashlyn shrugged and went back to her laptop.

Hermione hoped Ron and Harry wouldn't fault her too badly for only sending one letter in the past month. She had received one from Harry and two from Ron, though neither dated their letters, so she wasn't sure how quickly hers would arrive at all. Life in the States wasn't exactly boring, but it wasn't as though she had a lot to say while staying with her parents – especially since only Harry would understand many of her Muggle references.

_Dear Ron and Harry,_ she began,

_I'm so sorry I haven't written earlier, I have been dreadfully busy with moving in my mum and dad. It's mainly been unpacking and them setting up the business, but we went to a fireworks display one night (Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs put them to shame, don't worry) and Dad has been delighted with his new grill. Ron – it's an outdoor stove you usually use to cook different meats. American burgers aren't really nutritious, per se, but they're absolutely delicious!_

_I moved into Old Haven yesterday, and today I had orientation and class scheduling. It's beautiful here… though it's still strange not to be back at Hogwarts. I'm taking seventeen credits this semester with Advanced Numerical Theory, Patterns in Wand Movements, Elemental Transfiguration, Potions Laboratory I, and Calculus I/II. It's not as many as I would normally take, but I guess most first-year students opt for fifteen credits only. I'm hoping the break will be good for me._

_My roommate and I get along well so far. Her wardrobe is probably double the size of Parvati's, but she's sweet enough and has some books I'm itching to borrow. I've been talking to a few girls on my floor; tell Ginny I met her twin! I miss her and everyone at the Burrow so much. Please send everyone my love!_

_I know you both are busy with training, but I hope to hear back from you soon._

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

She was sealing the letter with her wand when there was a knock on the open door. Hermione and Ashlyn both looked up to see Brianne and Tarin standing outside. "Hey guys, we heard there's a party at Delta Sig tonight," Brianne informed them. "Apparently freshmen girls are more than welcome to go. Do you wanna join?"

Ashlyn jumped up from her seat. "Of course I'm down!" she exclaimed as she began to rifle through her closet. "Any idea what to wear?"

"We haven't decided either," Tarin replied. "We weren't going to head over until ten or so."

"What about you, Hermione?" Brianne interjected. "Don't you want to know what it's like to go to a frat party?"

"Absolutely not!" she replied, shaking her head vehemently. "There's no way I'm going to go and get absolutely… boggled out of my mind to the point where I'm throwing up and don't remember my own name!" As to emphasize her point, she pulled out the aforementioned Potions text from earlier. "Besides, I need to start reading for class, Professor Hawthorn wants us to have the first two chapters read for class on Tuesday…"

"Bullshit!" exclaimed Brianne, sitting down on her bed and trying to pull the book away. "You don't _have _to get drunk. You don't even _have _to drink. We can just get you a water bottle and tell everyone that Magik is in it. You can meet some cute upperclassmen boys and I'm sure there will be tons of other girls there too." With a final tug, Brianne successfully pried the book from Hermione's hand and tossed it to Ashlyn.

"I'll even help you get ready," her roommate offered.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Brianne and sighed in defeat. "There's no way you're getting me to drink absolutely anything that has alcohol in it."

"Deal," the redhead replied, grinning triumphantly.

Two hours later, however, Hermione found herself in the Delta Sigma fraternity living room, a cup full of Benjamin Buchanan's Bubbling Brew in hand. Brianne had forced her way through the throngs of people to return with red cups for their small group. Through an open archway, Hermione could see several guys in stitched shirts raising a brother above a keg full of the brew as onlookers cheered. A haze of bubbles filled the room; the magical beer caused drinkers to emit a stream of bubbles every time they opened their mouths. A group of awkward looking guys chatted nervously under a row of crooked composites.

Ashlyn pressed her lips to Hermione's ear. "They're on our floor," she said loudly. Hermione stuck a finger in her ear to get rid of the bubbles that had blocked her hearing. "They're probably going to pledge here."

"How are you sure?" Hermione asked into Ashlyn's ear.

She gestured towards a pair of guys that had joined the freshmen. "Because brothers really only invite freshmen guys if they want them in the house." A few moments later, Hermione saw one of the fraternity brothers go to another small group of awkward guys. She couldn't overhear the conversation, but she saw the brother shake his head and the group left a few seconds later.

"Any of you down for some pong?" Hermione heard.

She focused back to her friends and saw that the first brother had joined them. His hair and skin were reminiscent of Ashlyn's, dark and tan. He towered almost a head over Hermione, who had been forced into a pair of Ashlyn's four-inch heels. The brother smiled at them. "I'm Pat," he smiled at them, offering his hand to each of them. "My brother Gavin needs a partner too, if any of you are interested."

"I'm down for some pong," Brianne replied. "Hermione, join me!"

"Wha – I – _Brianne!" _She spluttered in return. "I haven't played before! And I told you I didn't wa—"

"You haven't played pong before?!" Pat replied incredulously. "C'mon, I'll show you a good old American game right here." Before she could retort, Brianne grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Ashlyn and Tarin.

"We'll be back!" she called back, giggling.

"I told you I really don't plan on drinking that much," she told her friend seriously as the trio headed into a dining room where several pong tables had been set up.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Pat chimed in. "It's not a lot of alcohol, and I can drink whatever cups you don't want to finish." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Alright," Hermione conceded, allowing herself to smile in spite of herself.

"So, I'm sorry for already doing this so early," Pat started to say as he and his brother arranged the partially full brew-cups on the table, "but I really kind of missed the pronunciation of your name. Herminnie?"

She laughed at him. "Her-my-oh-nee," she said slowly and loudly into his ear.

"Got it," he laughed. "So, Her-myyyyyyyyy-oh-nee, do you mind if I take the first shot to teach you the game?"

"Not at all," she replied. He smiled and pulled a mahogany wand from his shorts pocket. Gavin had done the same on the other side of the table. Each brother had a pearlescent white ping-pong ball in his hand.

"Alright, so to figure out who goes first, one player from each team steps up," he explained. "You gotta look the other person in the eye and shoot at the same time. Whoever gets a ball in first, their team gets to go first." He and Gavin balanced their balls on the tips of their wand, then, with a flick of their wrist, sent them flying towards the other side of the table. Gavin's missed, bouncing off the table to hover at the same height, but Pat's managed to land in one of the cups.

"Alright, Hermione," Pat said, handing her the ball Brianne rolled back. "You're up!"

Overall, Hermione thought herself to be an okay first time pong player, getting four of their opponents' cups out. She noticed Pat occasionally glance at her as she would lean over slightly to make a shot; hopefully, he would attribute her pink cheeks to the alcohol. True to his word, Pat drank every cup she couldn't – five of the seven Brianne and Gavin managed to score before Hermione and Pat overtook them.

"Nice job!" Pat grinned as he high-fived Hermione. "I have some Magik in my room if you'd be interested in coming up to celebrate our crushing victory over my goon of a brother…"

Hermione hesitated, biting her lip. She was aware of her intoxication as she teetered in the detested heels that were no longer causing her foot pain. She glanced over at the other side of the table for Brianne; both she and Gavin had disappeared among the crowd. With a slight squirm in her heart, she wasn't so sure how Ron…

"Hermione," someone hiccupped in her ear. She and Pat turned to see Tarin and Brianne holding a bleary-eyed, swaying, giggling Ashlyn between them. "Can you help us get her back? She's pretty bad right now."

"I'm sorry," she told Pat, turning to her friend, "but I guess I'm heading out now."

He smiled good-naturedly and gave her a one-armed hug. "Hey, don't worry about it. Just make sure she gets back okay. See you around, I hope?"

"Sure," she called as she relieved Tarin of the brunette and half-dragged her roommate out of the house.

Hermione was amazed at her roommate's ability to keep her heels intact and on her feet as she swayed and stumbled back to Abraham between her two friends. "I – _hic_ – am – _hic –_" she managed to slur before she burst into tears and fell to the sidewalk, pulling Brianne down with her. "What if they _saw_ me?!" she wailed as her head lolled to the side.

"No, Ash, honey, you were fine," Tarin said consolingly as she pulled Ashlyn back to her feet. She turned to the other two and added, "There might've been a few sorority girls early on in the night and Ash was saying how they pay attention to how sloppy you get at parties. Come on, sweetie, let's get you some water and in bed."

"No," Ashlyn whined. "I want some apple juice."

"I can get you apple juice," Hermione said consolingly as possible. "Let's just get you up the stairs and into our room, okay?"

They stopped once to let Ashlyn throw up in a bush (Brianne holding her hair back while she retched) before they attempted the stairs to the third floor. Tarin grabbed a bucket from her room ("Just in case we had this emergency," Brianne admitted) while Hermione helped her roommate change into comfortable clothes. Brianne came back as she and Tarin were holding Ashlyn back from falling into the bucket she was retching into.

"I grabbed her the juice she wanted and some crackers," Brianne said, rummaging through some of Ashlyn's drawers. "I'm not sure where she'd – _Accio_!" She summoned a bottle of Advil and set them aside with the snacks. "She'll want these in the morning, trust me."

Ashlyn had finished vomiting at this point and had curled up on her side, moaning as she nodded off. "I think she's out," Tarin announced, getting up from the bed slowly. She looked at her roommate. "I think we should probably pass out, too."

"Get some sleep, 'Mione," Brianne said as she made for the door with Tarin, only slightly unsteady on her feet. "She'll probably have a rough time waking up, but we can all go get breakfast in the morning."

"That'd be lovely," Hermione yawned, kicking her heels into a corner as she pulled back her bedding.

Not bothering to remove her clothing, Hermione snuggled cheerfully beneath her warm covers. Her head was a little spinny, but despite that and her roommate's inebriation, she felt inexplicably happy. _Maybe,_ she thought as she drifted off, _occasional indulgence isn't so bad after all..._

**So... what do you guys think of Pat? He'll have a decent role in this, perhaps more than some of Hermione's original third-floor Abraham girlfriends... ;)**

**Notes:**

**1. Magik is a type of hard alcohol in the Wizarding world, I haven't decided on its' attributes (i.e, how the bubbling brew is equivalent to beer and has the magical bubbles).**

**2. I imagined the rules of pong to be the same as Muggle beer pong, though instead of simply using your hands, it would be a little more similar to ping pong. Plus, to those of you who have played... how awesome would it be if balls just hovered in the air instead of falling, so they wouldn't get in your drinks?!**

**I'm a little frustrated because I really would have loved to start this fic about five chapters ahead of where I did, but there's no way I could without it being a total mess. I plan on focusing a lot more on Hermione's academic and social life once classes start, her PTSD, and her relationships with her friends back home. I'm sorry if this is a little dragging and for all the OCs I'm making up! I promise to throw in some actual characters in the near-ish future. :)**


End file.
